A variety of ice fishing traps are known and available to consumers. A number of these known ice fishing traps are patented, for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,448,346, 2,565,379, 2,651,875, 2,908,100, 2,977,704 and 3,196,570.
One problem associated with all of the ice fishing traps heretofore known is that they do not reliable indicate to an operator, of the ice fishing trap, when a fish has taken the bait secured to the fishing line of the ice fishing trap. A typical problem is that the wind, snow and/or other environmental conditions inadvertently activate the ice fishing trap to “trigger” a flag and indicate to an operator that a fish has taken the bait. The traps are normally located within visible distance of the operator of the ice fishing traps and when a trap is “triggered”, the operator must travel to the ice fishing trap to verify whether or not a fish has taken the bait, been caught and/or reset the trap.